Travis Manawa (Fear)
Travis Manawa is a main character in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. Travis is a Maorihttp://www.nzherald.co.nz/entertainment/news/article.cfm?c_id=1501119&objectid=11496126 male in his early 40s and an English teacher at Paul R. Williams High School. He is described as "a good man trying to do right by everyone in his life". He is in a relationship with fellow faculty member Madison Clark and has recently come off of a divorce from his ex-wife Elizabeth Ortiz, to whom he was married for 13 years and with whom he had one son, Chris, who harbors resentment towards him for the divorce of his mother. Pre-Apocalypse Los Angeles, California At one point, Travis and Elizabeth Ortiz married and had a son, but thirteen years later their family changed as Travis and Liza decided to get divorced. Travis eventually met and fell in love with Madison Clark, a guidance counselor at the school where he works as an English teacher. Post-Apocalypse "Pilot" TBA "So Close, Yet So Far" TBA "The Dog" TBA "Not Fade Away" TBA "Cobalt" TBA "The Good Man" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Travis has killed: *Elizabeth Ortiz (Out of mercy) Relationships Madison Clark Travis met Madison during his time as a teacher and eventually fell in love with her. While their relationship sometimes struggles due to complications within their respective families, such as Travis's strained relationship with Chris and Madison's struggle to keep Nick off drugs, they are shown to deeply care about each other and will do anything to keep each other safe. Chris Manawa Travis has a very strained relationship with Chris due to divorcing his mother. Being repeatedly pushed away by his son's hostile attitude towards him, Travis eventually gives up on him and tells Liza that Chris is all hers. However they later reunite during the city riots and Chris begins listening to Travis at the suggestion of her mother, who wouldn't be with him unless the situation was dire. Liza Ortiz While his relationship with Liza isn't as complicated as it is with Chris, Travis initially struggles with Liza's choice to not encourage Chris to be with his father due to still feeling bitter over their divorce. Later when Travis shows up to find and warn her and Chris of the coming chaos that will consume the city, Liza initially thinks he has come to badger her about Chris, but later agrees to help him find their son after learning that Chris is at a violent protest. She encourages Chris to listen to Travis when they arrive at the protest and agrees to stick together with him to escape the violent mobs. Nick Clark Alicia Clark Daniel Salazar Moyers Douglas Thompson Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 1 *"Pilot" *"So Close, Yet So Far" *"The Dog" *"Not Fade Away" *"Cobalt" *"The Good Man" Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Sean Cabrera. *This character's official name was revealed in a press release by AMC on May 11, 2015 as Travis Posada, though his surname was later changed.http://www.spoilertv.com/2015/05/fear-walking-dead-production-begins.html References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Season 1 Characters